


A Not-so-Perfect Valentine’s Day

by josiesbar



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesbar/pseuds/josiesbar
Summary: Matt’s plans for a perfect Valentine’s Day with Karen go awry.





	A Not-so-Perfect Valentine’s Day

It was supposed to be the perfect Valentine’s Day.

It was Matt and Karen’s first together as a couple, and Matt had started planning it several weeks ago. After all their ups and downs, he wanted it to be a special day for them.

Then he got the email that the gift he had ordered for Karen wouldn’t arrive until February 15.

And now they were were standing out in the snow in front of the restaurant that had lost their reservation.

“I swear I made this reservation weeks ago,” Matt said. “I didn’t forget about Valentine's Day and then just pretend to take you to a restaurant.”

Karen laughed and took his arm. “It’s okay. They probably only have fancy wine anyway. We might still be able to get into our favorite Indian restaurant.”

They started walking down the street. Couples passed by, heading into the restaurant.

“The restaurant probably didn’t lose their reservations,” Matt grumbled. “This was supposed to be a special day. Our first Valentine's Day together.”

Karen rested her head on Matt’s shoulder for a moment as they walked.

“It will be,” she said as they turned the corner and walked toward the Indian restaurant.

The snow had been mixing with rain and sleet throughout the day, and the sidewalks and streets were a slushy mess. A truck went by, splashing them both with muddy water.

Matt sighed. “You know, first your gift doesn’t arrive on time. Then the restaurant loses our reservation. And now we’re both soaked. And I really planned everything out for today. Yet nothing is going according to plan.”

“Well, I’m particularly angry about the weather,” Karen said. “I can’t believe you didn’t think to put in a request to Mother Nature for a nice, clear day.”

Matt laughed. “I guess I should avoid planning dates. They never seem to work out.”

“Oh, they still turn out okay,” Karen said, smiling. “If nothing else, I’m sure we can come up with something to do in your apartment.”

“I’m sure we can,” Matt said with a grin.

When they arrived at the Indian place, the hostess informed them it would be a two-hour wait.

“I suppose that was too much to hope for on Valentine's Day,” Karen said. “So, what do you think? Thai at your place?”

“All of this planning, and it will just be a typical Thursday night,” Matt said.

“Nothing wrong with that,” Karen said, wrapping her arms around Matt. “Besides, I’m sure we can come up with something to make it a little less typical.”

Matt smiled, and their lips met softly as the sleet turned back into snow. Matt brushed his finger along Karen’s cheek where a snowflake had just landed.

“Yes, I’m sure we’ll find a way to make it special. Karen Page, will you still be my Valentine, despite everything going wrong tonight?”

Karen smiled and brushed her lips against his. “Of course I will, Matthew Murdock. Now let’s get a cab back to your apartment so we can work on warming each other up.”


End file.
